everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever After High lexicon
The world of Ever After High can be self-described by some delightful wordplay. Fairy tales are rich material and because "fairy tales" are loosely defined in EAH, there are abundant themes from which to derive puns. Note that some sources are used as the root of many varying words, such as the popular "throne" (used in both "thronecoming" and in place of the word "thrown"), or "hex" (used in both "hext" and "hexquisite"). Locations * Castleteria - Cafeteria (common) * Charmitorium - Auditorium (common) * Grimmnasium - Gymnasium (common) * Lifairy - Library (Madeline's Mirror Blog and Madeline Hatter's diary) * Lost and Crowned - Lost and Found (The Storybook of Legends) * Mirror Lab - Computer Lab (The Storybook of Legends) * Muse-eum - Museum (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Study Ball - Study Hall (''The Unfairest of Them All'''' & Website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) People * Best Friends Forever After - Best Friends Forever (common) * Class of Classics - the more conservative, previous generation of fairytales (The Storybook of Legends) * Happi-glee Ever Afters - glee club (Cedar Wood's diary) * Royal Student Council - Student Council (common) * Royal Baking Contest - Baking Contest ("Apple's Birthday Bake-Off") * Royal Beauty Pageant - Beauty Pageant ("The Beautiful Truth") * William Shakestale - William Shakespeare ([[Truth or Hair|''Truth or Hair]]) Phrases/Figures of Speech/Nouns * A few cards short of a full deck - Not too bright (Lizzie Hearts's diary) * Basketball - A game played with a ball, picnic baskets, and wolves (The Storybook of Legends) * Bomb-spell - Bombshell (Blondie Lockes, "True Hearts Day Part 2") * Bookball - Football ("Thronecoming") * Bookpack - Backpack (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Book to School - Back to School (common) * Branching - Breaking (Cedar Wood's 'Spring Unsprung' diary) * Cackle Out Loud (COL) - Laugh Out Loud (LOL) (The Unfairest of Them All) * Cards - Guards ("Way Too Wonderland") * Carriagewreck - Trainwreck (Melody Piper's diary) * Cat-egorize - Categorize ("Kitty's Curious Tale" description) * Cauldron-load - Load (The Unfairest of Them All) * Chapter - Level (common) * Chapter - Season (Briar's Mirror Blog) * Chapter - Term (Lizzie Hearts's Story) * Charm - Cheer (Ever After High website) * Charmedy - Comedy (Date Night) * Charms - Likes (common) * Charm you later - Check you later (common) * Charm you later - See you later (common) * Cheerhexer - Cheerleader (common) * Chill potion - Chill pill (Mira Shards's diary) * Crown - Crowd (Facebook) * Crownload - Download (common) * Crownloads - Downloads (Kiss and Spell) * Crown to crown - Eye to eye ("The Day Ever After" description) * Diary of a Royal Kid - Diary of a Wimpy Kid (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) * Deck - Book ("Lizzie Shuffles the Deck") * Ever after - Ever (common) * Ever after again - Ever again (The Storybook of Legends) * Ever after awesome - Awesome ("Once Upon a Table") * Evillest-after-awesome - Most awesome (Faybelle Thorn's diary) * Ever-afterthought - Afterthought (The Unfairest of Them All) * Ever known to story - Ever known to man (The Storybook of Legends) * Fablebook - Facebook (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Epic fairy fail - Epic fail (The Unfairest of Them All) * Fableous - Fabulous (common) * Fable - Rumor (common) * Fables - Lies (common) * Fairest - Fair (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary) * Fairest - Gorgeous, put-together (The Storybook of Legends) * Fairest Wheel - Ferris Wheel (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary) * Fairy - Very (common) * Fairyload - Load (The Unfairest of Them All) * Fairy-fail - Fail (common) * Fairy Godmothers - Gods (Facebook) * Fairy often - Very often (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) * Fairy Point Average - Grade Point Average (Best Feather Forward) * Fairytale - Person (Facebook) * Fairytales - Students (common) * Fairyteens - Teens (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Febrewary - February (Doll logs) * Flipped on its crown - Flipped upside down ("Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal" description) * Flip the script - Change your story (common) * Flip your crown - Go insane (common) * Forever after - Forever (common) * Freedom Year - First Year at Ever After High (The Storybook of Legends) * Fur-ever - Forever (Kitty Cheshire's diary) * Forever after (common) * Getting fairest - Getting ready (common) * Give 'em hex - Give 'em hell (The Storybook of Legends) * Happily Ever Awesome - Awesome ("True Hearts Day Part 1") * Happily Forever After - Forever (Briar Beauty's diary) * Happily Never After - Never (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) * Happy-Ever-After - Happy (The Storybook of Legends) * Hair off - Bit off (Facebook) * Hair-itage - Heritage (Facebook) * Hairpins and needles - Pins and needles (Poppy O'Hair's diary) * Hard as oak - Hard (Cedar Wood's diary) * Harekerchief - Handkerchief (Bunny Blanc's diary) * Hat-over-heels - Head-over-heels (Madeline Hatter's Way Too Wonderland log) * Hat-tastic - Fantastic (common) * Head-over-rabbit's foot - Head over heels (Facebook) * Heart-tastic - Fantastic (Facebook) * Hex - Check (common) * Hex - Heck (common) * Hex - Hell (The Unfairest of Them All) * Hexams - Exams (Duchess Swan's diary) * Hexaustive - Exhaustive (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Hexes - Taxes (The Storybook of Legends) * Hexcel - Excel (Next Top Villain) * Hexcellent - Excellent (common) * Hexcite - Excite (The Unfairest of Them All) * Hexciting - Exciting (common) * Hexcstatic - Ecstatic (Ashlynn Ella's Mirror Blog) * Hexpertise - Expertise (Justine Dancer's diary) * Hexquisite - Exquisite (common) * Hexpert - Expert (''Baking and Entering'') * Hextacular - Spectacular ("Duchess Swan's Lake") * Hextbook - Textbook (The Storybook of Legends) * Hextreme - Extreme (The Unfairest of Them All) * Hocus Focus - Focus (common) * Honest-to-madness - Honest to goodness ("Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party") * It's on like Fairy Song - It's on like Donkey Kong ("The Day Ever After") * Kingdergarden - Kindergarten (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Last chapter - Last season (common) * Litter - Mister (Kitty's Mirror Blog) * Logs of trouble - Lots of trouble (Cedar Wood's diary) * LOspeLLS - LOLZ/ Laugh Out Loud (Doll logs) * Lulla-binary - Binary (The Unfairest of Them All) * Madden up - Man up ("Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party") * Mani-curse - Manicure (The Storybook of Legends) * Mother-goosebumps - Goosebumps (common) * Multihex - Multiplex ("Chosen with Care" & "Date Night") * Muse-ical - Musical (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Never after - Never (The Storybook of Legends) * Nursery Rhyme - Children/Kids (The Storybook of Legends) * Nursery rhyme school - Preschool/kindergarten (common) * Oddness gracious - Goodness gracious (The Unfairest of Them All) * Off the book - Off the hook (common) * Off the page - Off the hook (common) * Oh my Godmother - Oh my God/Gosh (common) * Oh my Grimm - Oh my God/Gosh (common) * Oh my Wand - Oh my word (common) * Oh-so-fairy-cute - Oh-so-very-cute (Facebook) * Page - Day (Facebook) * Page - Place ("Spring Unsprung: Where's the Well of Wonder?" description) * Page-ripper - Wild (common) * Pegasus-power - Horse power (Rosabella Beauty's diary) * Pulling the strings - Take control (Cedar Wood's diary) * Parchment - Paper (common) * Pedi-curse - Pedicures (The Storybook of Legends) * Slushy - Mushy (Epic Winter) * Snow - So (Crystal Winter, Epic Winter) * Redwood - Red (Cedar Wood's diary) * Riddle-iciously - Ridiculously (Facebook) * Riddle-tastic - Fantastic (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Riddlish me - Riddle me (A Wonderlandiful World) * Royal - Real ("Thronecoming") * Royalex - Rolex (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) * Royally - Really, totally (common) * Scaredy-pig - Scaredy-cat (The Storybook of Legends) * Seapple - Seattle (Date Night) * Slipper - Foot ("Thronecoming") * Spell - Say (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Spell - Second (common) * Spell - See ("Apple's Princess Practice") * Spell - Now (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Spella - Hella (common) * Spells - Votes (Date Night diary) * Spelless - Sleepless (Date Night) * Spellebrations - Celebrations (Briar's doll profile) * Spellebrity - Celebrity (common) * Spellicious - Delicious (Ginger's Doll profile) * Spelltacular - Spectacular (common) * Spelltastic - Fantastic ("Thronecoming") * Spellsworth - Wells worth ("Thronecoming") * Story - Mind (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary) * String - Hook (What's Your Spring Fairest Look? quiz on Ever After High website) * String - Thing (Cedar Wood's diary) * Throne Room - Homeroom (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Tiara-thalon - Triathlon (A Wonderlandiful World) * Teacup first - Head first (Instagram) * Tea-rific - Terrific (common) * Three-of-hearts old - Three years old (Lizzie Hearts's diary) * Thorn - Pain (Apple White's diary) * Throne - Thrown (common) * Thronecake - Home-made cake (Kiss and Spell) * Thronecoming - Homecoming (Briar's Doll profile) * Thronesick - Homesick (Spring Unsprung) * Thronework - Homework (common) * Towerful - Powerful (Facebook) * Trick - Check (Facebook) * Tricked - Checked (Facebook) * Unhappily Ever After - Unhappy (Ever After High website Hat-Tastic Tea Party) * Unhexpected - Unexpected (common) * Upon-ing - Happening (Dexter Charming, A Wonderlandiful World) * Venus Fairy Traps - Venus Flytrasp (Lizzie Hearts, ''A Wonderlandiful World'') * Wait a spell - Wait a second ("Poppy the Roybel") * Wait a splinter - Wait a second (Cedar Wood) * Wandsday - Wednesday (Spring Unsprung) * What-ever-after - Whatever (common) * What-so-ever after - Whatsoever (Cedar Wood, Cedar Wood's diary) * What in Ever After?- What in the world? (The Storybook of Legends) * What's ruffled your feathers? - What's got to you? ("True Hearts Day Part 3" & "Thronecoming") * What's the hatter? - What's the matter? ("Replacing Raven" & "Thronecoming") * Wicket - Wicked ("Lizzie Shuffles the Deck") * WiFi magicword - WiFi password (Playsets/2014 - Beanstalk Bakery) * Wings down - Hands down (Duchess's doll profile) * Wiz - Whiz (The Storybook of Legends) * Wonder-iffic - Terriffic ("Once Upon a Table") * Wonderlandiful - Wonderful (common) * Yarns & Nobles - Barnes & Nobles (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life ''& ''Truth or Hair) * You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLOUAT) - You Only Live Once (YOLO) (common) Pop culture * Charming Tutan - Channing Tatum (Date Night diary) * Ever After Idol - American Idol (Justine Dancer's diary) * Katy Fairy - Katy Perry (A Wonderlandiful World) * Golden Goblin Award - Golden Globe Award (Fairy's Got Talent) * Hex Factor - X Factor (Justine Dancer's diary) * Lady Yaga - Lady Gaga (The Unfairest of Them All) * Lil Swain - Lil Wayne (The Storybook of Legends) * Mermaids Just Wanna Have Fun - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (The Storybook of Legends) * One Reflection - One Direction (common) * Raven McAbracadabrams - Rachel McAdams (Date Night diary) * Rywand Seacursed - Ryan Seacrest (Justine Dancer's diary) * Spelless in Seapple - Sleepless in Seattle (Date Night diary) * So You're Destined to Dance - So You Think You Can Dance (Justine Dancer's diary) * Tailor Quick - Taylor Swift (Raven Queen's Story & The Storybook of Legends) * You Don't Know You're Charming - What Makes You Beautiful (The Storybook of Legends) * Shannon Tale - Shannon Hale (''Truth or Hair'') * Shannon Pale - Shannon Hale (Fairy's Got Talent) School subjects * Advanced Allusions and Cross-Cultural Reference (The Unfairest of Them All) * Advanced Wooing (Dexter's Doll profile) * Anger Magicment (Next Top Villain) * Applebatics (Kiss and Spell) * Arts & Crafts (Cedar's Doll profile) * Beast Training & Care (Hunter's doll profile & Rosabella's doll profile) * Castle Design (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Chemythstry - Chemistry (Madeline's doll profile) * Cooking Class-ic - Cooking Class (Apple's Doll profile) * Creative Storytelling - Creative Writing (Ever After High website Brooke Page profile) * Crownculus - Calculus ("True Reflections") * Damsel-in-Distressing (The Storybook of Legends) * Dance Class-ic (Duchess's Doll profile) * Dragon Slaying (Hunter's doll profile) * Environmental Magic (Ashlynn's doll profile) * Experimental Fairy Math (The Unfairest of Them All) * Fashion Design (Farrah Goodfairy's Doll profile) * Fishlosophy 101 ("Way Too Wonderland") * General Villainy (common) * Geografairy/Ge-ogre-phy - Geography (common) * Grimmnastics/Grimm-nastics - Gymnastics (common) * Hero Training (Dexter Charming's profile) * Heroics 101 (The Storybook of Legends) * Hexonomics (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * History of Evil Spells (The Storybook of Legends) * History of Tall Tales (Ever After High website Brooke Page profile) * Home Economyths (Next Top Villain) * Home Evilnomics - Home Economics (common) * Kingdom Management (common) * Kingdom Mismanagement (The Storybook of Legends) * Magicology (Raven's doll profile) * Muse-ic - Music (common) * Mythology (C.A. Cupid's Doll profile) * Poison Fruit Theory (The Storybook of Legends) * Princess Design (Poppy's Doll Profile) * Princessology (common in doll profiles) * Riddling (The Storybook of Legends) * Science and Sorcery (common) * Storytelling 101 (The Storybook of Legends) * Throne Economics - Economics (Duchess Swan's diary) * Track and Shield - Track and field (The Unfairest of Them All) * Witchness Management (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Woodshop (The Storybook of Legends ''& Cedar's doll profile) Technology * Call of Beauty - Call of Duty (The Storybook of Legends) * Compact Mirror - mini tablet (The Storybook of Legends) * Candle app - an application used to light up a darkened area (The Storybook of Legends) * Hext - Text (common) * Hybrid Carriage - Hybrid car (Apple White's Story) * Mirror Network - Internet (common) * MirrorNet - Internet (common) * MirrorBlog - Personal Blog (common) * MirrorPad - iPad (common) * MirrorPhone - iPhone (common) * MirrorPhones - iPhones (common) * MyChapter - MySpace ("Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", ''The Storybook of Legends ''& "MirrorNet Down") * MirrorCast - podcast (common) * Translocation app - an application used to teleport a person one way (The Storybook of Legends) * Yester Day app - an application used to schedule a visit to a list of approved fairytale characters of the previous generation ([[The Unfairest of Them All|''The Unfairest of Them All]]) Category:Franchise